The Crisis of A New World
by fatetinhour
Summary: Following the crazy adventures of Link and Dark from Wind Waker, they find themselves in another land in the search for New Hyrule. However, when Tetra gets kidnapped, it's the two heroes's duty to save her and make some new allies along the way! *currently on Hiatus until further notice*
1. Disaster

**I'm sorry for the very short into, but I'll try to make it interesting.**

**-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**

Our favorite two boys of world were currently swabbing the poop deck. Dark was cleaning near the wheel, while Link was down below. The two were currently discussing how Tetra had become a little…._obsessed_ with finding the Ghost Ship of Legend. It had been days and still no sign of anything. Dark though that maybe Tetra was planning to kill them.

"She's going to kill us…Just watch." Dark laughed.

"Dark…"

"She's crazy enough to do it!"

"Dark…."

"All right, all right!" Dark knew to mess with Link when he continued to say his name like that. If looks could kill, Link would be able to do it easily. Silence suddenly grabbed the ship as the cabin door opened, revealing the ship's captain, Tetra. She was wearing her usual outfit, Dark blue jacket with a purple shirt, sandals and white short pants. Her hair was in its typical bun, but her face looked like it was set out to kill.

"I've been hearing some of the…_talk_ on this ship. Saying that I've become obsessed with finding the Ghost Ship and that I'm crazy. Especially from a certain…._shadow?" _

"What more do you want _Zelda?" _

"For the _last_ time, it's Tetra!

"Your real name is Zelda."

Tetra was too angry to fight with him today. Link was the only one, who could knock some sense into the shadow's mind, but she knows how he enjoys watching her suffer, so he doesn't. She was also angry at the fact they had not found the Ghost Ship yet. It had been 10 days and nothing. Almost made a sailor gave up, but not her. No, _never_ her.

"Keep a sharp look out for anything suspicious!"

"Yes captain!"

"And Dark," she shouted, "KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

Dark smirked. Oh how he loved pushing her buttons. Tetra was one who could be easily angered, and her temper was quick and hot. But if she ever did something to Link, she would pay _hell_ for it. No one, and he meant_, absolutely no one touches his Link._

"I'll try to….Bitch."

"Stop it with the princess thing!"

"No, you're not a bitch princess, you're just a big spider bitch in general!" he laughed. This was just too fun!

She angrily threw her dagger at him, which it missed. Now Link was just as protective as to Dark as dark was too him. But Link was nothing to fuck with. When he meant business, he meant it.

"I would appreciate if you do not throw daggers at my lover, _Zelda."_ Link said voice ice cold. Even Tetra got scared when he acted this way.

"Of course, I'll just be on my way…" Tetra laughed nervously and quickly returned to her cabin.

"Ah, if only you were captain Love, I should be so lucky. But I already am a lucky bustard for having you."

"That's sweet."

Suddenly the boat was covered in a thick fog, and one of the crewman's yelled, "Ghost Ship!" Tetra ran out of her cabin. And there it was. The Ghost Ship.

"Get to the side of it!"

Gonzo, who was steering, did as ordered and maneuver the ship to the side of the other ship. Everything was deadly quiet. As soon as Tetra was about to jump to the other boat, Link yelled, "No Tetra! That boat is dangerous!" but Tetra, never heeding any warning, jumped to the other boat. A clap of lighting appeared and the sounds of screams.

"Tetra!"

-Minutes later-

Niko steeped forward. Everyone was quiet. Nothing was said, nor did it need to be said.

"Boys…we've just lost out captain."


	2. It starts

**Got a new follower. Good. Very good, and I'm almost done updating most of the stories. Great. **

**-Pain in my things (disco inferno) -**

"Someone has to save her!"

Dark knew exactly where the little outburst had come from. It was from the ever so brave Link, who was certainly not going to stand there all day, waiting for something to happen. And he was right; someone _did_ have to save the princess. Who better else than her _darling _hero?

"I'm on the same boat as you Link!"

Link and Dark both grinned as they darted for the other ship. If Link was going was to do something stupid, he was going to do it with him, just like always. Of course, the rest of the crew wasn't very happy with their decision.

"You're daft, I tell you! Going to board that ship!" Niko yelled at them both, but didn't stop them. Dark smiled. They were against it, but they knew the two swordsmen could handle it. Link was the first to jump on the railing to go to the over side. When he jumped though, the ship started moving, so he barely made it. Dark didn't have any better luck and almost fell short as well.

"We made it! Come on, we got a princess to save!" However, all of that changed when Link's grip started to loosen. Dark tried not to let Link fall into the ocean waters, but to no avail. Link's grip was lost and he fell with a loud splash. The crewmembers who were watching were horrified.

"I'm coming for you!" Dark yelled as he swan dived to save him.

-Scene change-

Dull red eyes soon became a bright crimson as Dark woke up. He looked around, confused. It looked as though they had washed up on a beach of some island. As he looked around, he wasn't sure if the island was heavy populated. He saw a small shack near a cave, and a cuckoo farm in the distance. It was better than nothing was. At least he had two people he could possibly ask for help.

"Link, where are you?"

The blond hero could only mutter, "Over here," as he was not fully conscious. The raven scrambled to his lover to check if he was all right. Thankfully, Link was okay for the most part. Dark picked Link up and propped him up against a tree. It was an effort to abet him, but it looked uncomfortable.

"Link, listen to me. Don't move from here. I'll go get help."

Dark turned and started walking across the bridge, looking in many directions. There was another bridge across a waterfall. Maybe that was the bridge into town. A bright smile appeared on Dark's face as he realized it could very well be that bridge! However, his rejoicing was cut short by a fairy.

"Hey, your friend needs help!"

A small, young fairy shouted in his ear. She was a perky fellow with longish blond hair and bright blue eyes. She also appeared to be wearing a long tunic, with the sides cut open. She flew around frantically, warning about the many things that could happen to Link while he was away.

"You shouldn't abandon your friend like that!" Dark tried to swat her away, but she persisted. Dark then grabbed her.

"Listen, you annoying little bitch. I am on my way to help him. You are the only one who's making me abandon him."

The young fairy was scared and shaking. "I haven't done anything!"

"Let's just say I've had a bad history with _fairies._"

-Scene Change-

"What took you guys so long?"

Link had woken up before Dark had returned, so he explored the surrounding area a bit. He had been waiting with a man named Oshus, apparently someone who had lived on the island for several years. He had heard all about Link and Dark's situation.

"I know you want to go after the Ghost Ship, but you cannot. It is cursed, and you'll surely die along with your friend."

"But we can't just leave her there to die! She's our captain!" Link protested. If there were anyone would had a lot to say, it was Link. Dark silently watched as the two argued, and Celia, that small, annoying fairy was trying to break it up. _Good luck, _Dark thought, _you'll need it, friend. _

The two eventually stopped arguing, and Oshus told them of a sailor who was certain to help in their hopeless quest. His name was Linebeck, and he was a very cocky captain that loved treasure. If the deal had some treasure granted with it, he would gladly agree to help. The old man also said that there was a milk bar town, which Linebeck often went at to have a cold glass of milk.

"The last I heard of him, he was at the bar."

Link bowed in respect. "Thank you for the information."

"You're welcome. Oh, Celia, why don't you join these two fools on their quest? It would help get you some world experience."

To say the young fairy was excited was an understatement. She flew frantically everywhere, shouting, "Thank you!" everywhere she went.

Link and Dark, now followed by their new fairy companion, which Dark wasn't very happy about, went toward the bridge into town. However, it was cut short as a sudden earthquake assaulted the island. This lead to the bridge breaking apart.

"Of course, just when we get a good lead, the damn bridge breaks."

"Maybe there's another way around?"

Celia darted about in their faces, much to the disdain of Dark. "I know of a way! But it's very dangerous. You have to go through a cave of monsters! It's scary!"

Dark couldn't believe his ears. Was she serious? "Listen, puffball, Link, and I have been through much more than you. We killed the king of evil himself. I think we can handle a _cave_." Dark had a sneaking suspicion Miss Celia here was near five.

-And end! -

**I won't lie. I feel very tired. **


End file.
